My Life
by LoZfanchick
Summary: based off a true story with minor alterations. Naruto's bullied, sasuke joins. AU make out scene, stories better than the summary :
1. Chapter 1

Based on a true story, I changed the ending though and some other things, but it follows the same storyline.

I own this story but I don't own Sasuke or Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto went into his school, nervous but happy. He talked to the other kindergarteners and quickly made a lot of friends. They played with the supplied toys and drank there milk or other juices, when the teacher and teacher assistant brought them in.

Then everything changed when another kid started to publicly ridicule Naruto. Still only being in the first couple weeks of school the other kids agreed with the one child. Slowly Naruto lost all his new made friends. Yet he still smiled everyday and was nice to everyone.

They all ignored him or called him names but he would just back away then ask the teacher if he could go to the bathroom. Then the teacher and him would leave the room. He would go into the bathroom to dry his tears and the teacher would stand by the door no knowing that he was crying.

One day the teacher assistant caught his tear stains and asked him if he was ok, he said his allergies were getting to him. A lie, but the teacher assistant bought it any way saying. "Well ok but if you have any trouble just go to me."

Naruto never tolled his family that he was being bullied at school. He often asked himself why he didn't tell anyone, never could he think of an answer. Yet he still never told anyone, and everyday he went to school smiling and acting nice.

Time passed and now they were all in the first grade, since the school went from kindergarten to eighth grade. Naruto was still made fun of; he continued to ignore all of the rude comments. Convincing himself that others opinions don't matter.

During recess he would go over to the only tree in the playground and sit right by the tree trunk. The recess area was surrounded by a tall metal fence that had 4 openings two for cars, 2 for walking in and out of. He would sit in the spot, in between the tree trunk and the fence, best of all it made him face the road and not all the other kids playing together.

He took a glance back at all the students, no one really went over to the tree, most weren't allowed near it because they tried to climb it. So he sat by himself, he turned his head and looked back at all the houses across the street.

_Why don't they like me?_ Naruto huddled his knees together and rested his chin on them. _I was nice to everyone, I smiled I don't think I did anything bad? _Naruto thought, trying to remember if he ever did anything mean to anyone. _No that's not it._

He looked back at all the other kids, laughing running around, playing with there friends. Some of those people use to be his friends. _Why'd they leave me? I didn't do anything wrong! _He huddled himself into a ball again.

"I wanna go home." He whispered to himself.

Another day of recess, Naruto took his regular seat by the tree. People still kept picking on him from time to time, but other than that they ignored him. He was just relaxing enjoying the breeze, when he heard some girl start crying. He just guessed it was a girl since only girls cried in public.

Sure enough it was; a little girl his age was being chased around the play place with some other kids followed her yelling out names. He didn't recognize her so that means she must have a different teacher than him.

He watched for a minute before getting up and running after the group. He cut across the blacktop and stopped right in front of them. The little girl ran right past him, he turned to tell her he was trying to help but she just kept running.

Turning his attention back to the group of kids following her; he stomped his foot and held up his hand showing 'stop' The kids stopped some looked older than him, some his age, some were people who use to be his friends.

They looked at him then one boy stepped out in front, he was taller than Naruto and looked older. "What are you doing?" He asked coldly.

Naruto crossed his arms, "Stop chasing her!" He demanded, some of the kids started to leave, probable to go look for her, but the taller guy stared Naruto down.

"Get out of my way!" He pushed Naruto to the ground.

Naruto looked up and saw the guy running away to go find that girl, Naruto fumed out air then ran up to the guy and jumped on his back.

"Ahh! What are you?!" The guy yelled reaching to grab Naruto.

"I said to stop chasing her!" Naruto seethed out while pulling on the guy's hair.

They stayed like this for only about a minute or less before the teachers on watch caught that there were fighting and ran over to break it up. All the kids pointed at Naruto and started accusing him of starting it. So Naruto was taken to the office

Since it was Naruto's first offense his only punishment was staying in for recess for a week. He didn't mind it but what did bug him is that he never did get a good look at that girl and that he couldn't recognize her if he tried. After awhile he just gave up trying to find her.

Second grade, Naruto was still bullied but over new reasons now. The first couple reasons why he was shunned and made fun of was because he had three whisker like marks on his cheeks. But now it was because, every time they were just about to forget about him and bully someone else he would stick up for that person. But yet the person he stuck up for in order to stay away from being bullied made fun of Naruto, the one who saved him from being bullied.

But no matter how many times he got made fun of and no matter how low his social life was he still smiled and was always nice to everyone.

Now it was gym time where they got to go outside on the blacktop and play games like basketball, soccer, and many other things. This was there free day, where the teacher just sat and watched them play. Claiming it was an exercise of social and physical strength.

Naruto walked around the blacktop and picked up random things, sticks, and twigs. Once had as much as his hands could carry he sat down in the far corner of the blacktop and made little people out of them. Tearing off some gooey tar and rubber bands that were lying around, they weren't perfect and would break if you picked them up. But when he finished he smiled at his works, he thought he did a good job.

Class ended and they all went to head inside but the teacher held Naruto after. The rest of the kids went insides the building and back to regular class.

"Naruto, take a walk with me."

He began walking around the blacktop with Naruto by his side. They stopped by Naruto's miniature people, Naruto glanced over at them and smiled remembering how hard it was to make them and how proud he was that he made them.

"All the kids were running and playing all types of games that I'm sure you would enjoy playing but," He turned to Naruto, "You alienated yourself and just sat in this corner making…" He gestured to the little people.

Naruto bowed his head down. _They don't want me to play. If I asked them they'd just laugh and make fun of me._ He wanted to say it but held it in. and instead whispered "I know."

"Promise to make more friends for me?" The teacher grinned, Naruto smiled and nodded vigorously. "Ok then, off to class with you."

It was close to winter and it was outdoor recess. A new kid joined there class today; he had raven colored hair and pale white skin. Not even the whole day and he had all the girls chasing after him; literally they were chasing him around the blacktop. The guys were laughing; yeah he was going to be a very popular guy.

Naruto sighed and huddled himself up leaning on the tree trunk, he ducked his head into his jacket felling a little chilly and tired.

"Hi."

Curios as to who was talking to who so close to the tree since no one went by it. He poked his head out and looked around. He didn't expect the voice to come from the new kid who was now sitting next to him also leaning against the trunk looking at nothing in particular.

Naruto looked around to make sure he was talking to him. "Hello." He said slowly.

"This is a good hiding spot." He sounded out of breath, probable from all the running away he was doing.

"Uh…yeah." Naruto said again slowly.

The raven haired guy turned and locked eyes with Naruto. "What, don't want to share it?" He smirked.

"N-no!" Naruto rushed out. "You can sit here." He smiled "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha." He stuck out his hand Naruto shook it and smiled.

"Hey Sasuke! Sasuke!" Some people were calling Naruto looked around the trunk but his nose hit a pair of black pants.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto apologized, but the guy ignored him.

"There you are come on we're playing red rover." The guy said pointing behind him, were some other kids were probable standing.

Sasuke thought for a minute, and then looked back at the other guy. "Sure."

Naruto felt a hammer hit him in the face, no not literally. But he thought Sasuke and him could, maybe be friends. But if he went off and played with these guys they'd tell him all the bad stuff they made up and he would join them in making fun of him. _I shouldn't have got my hopes worked-_

"As long as Naruto's on my team."

"Huh?" Naruto and the other guy said in unison. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as in saying 'what'.

"Y-you want me…to play?" Naruto questioned sitting so that he could his back was off the tree.

"Yeah." Sasuke said simply standing up.

The other guy laughed and waved for Sasuke to come around to the other side of the trunk. Once on the other side he began.

"Sasuke, that kid is a weirdo he attacked this guy for no reason when he was in first grade, then he makes voodoo dolls during gym. The kids a freak."

Sasuke shrugged. "He's not playing…neither am I." He crossed his arms and titled his head to the die slightly.

The guy looked back at all his friends, there were saying yes as to just invite Naruto. They agreed to let Naruto play. Naruto was so happy he had to suppress the urge to hug Sasuke.

Eighth grade, Sasuke and Naruto were friends and very popular. Naruto found that one girl he saved that one time on pure accident too.

It was in fifth grade he and Sasuke were just relaxing and looking out the window during indoor recess when Naruto eased dropped on a conversation between two girls.

"No way, why would they say that?!"

"I know, but that's not the point. So I was running and crying obviously, when this kid stopped right in front of me. And you know I thought 'not another one' and just ran around him and kept running. Well later on I find out that he actually told those people to lay off of me."

"Are you serious?! Who was is?"

"I never found out who he was."

"You're that girl!" Both girls looked at Naruto, who had thrown himself on there desks.

"Uhh…." Sasuke and the girls said confused.

"Naruto what are you…?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"Shut up Sasuke! You!" He pointed to the shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes!" she said in automatic response.

"You remember that…" They all shared a glance. I mean the bullying. That guy, that guy was me!"

She stood up out of her seat and raised her fists. "You chased after me calling me names!"

"No!" He yelled out clutching his head. Sasuke and the short blond haired girl looked at each other then the two in front of them confused.

"I'm the guy who you ran past, the guy who stopped those other guys." He finished.

"What?!" She yelled again catching the attention of everyone in the room. "You're the kid! Sweet!" She hugged him. "Thanks for saving me!" Then she let go.

Sasuke and the blond haired girl again glanced at each other confused.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "No problem."

So now she was his best friend. Sasuke didn't really count as a best friend.

"Hey, idiot, come on!" Sasuke called.

Naruto got off the school bus waving to all his friends. They walked up Sasuke's walk way and climbed his stairs throwing there school bags to the ground and went into Sasuke's room.

"Let's play your wii?" Naruto asked sitting down on Sasuke's bed.

"How about a different game?" Sasuke suggested hanging up his jacket; Naruto just threw his to the floor.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Mmhh" Sasuke thought walking over to Naruto. "How 'bout this?"

"Ok." Naruto replied

Sasuke kissed him once then twice then leaned him back onto his bed. He started nibbling on Naruto's earlobe making Naruto moan and mewl, then he started sticking his arm up Naruto's shirt. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and snaked one of his own arms up Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke's tongue massaged Naruto's easily winning dominance. He explored Naruto's wet mouth like it was his first time in it. Then to Naruto's displeasure, he pulled away.

"You taste delicious, Naruto." He smirked.

"Really?" Naruto sat up pushing Sasuke over. "Because you taste horrible." He mocked.

Naruto laughed, "Ha ha humph." Sasuke faked laughing sitting up.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You know I'm kidding." He leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Still," Sasuke used a sad voice then it changed to his usual sadistic tone. "That's going to cost you!"

Sasuke pushed Naruto down again and made out with him once again. Naruto was going to protest but why bother fighting something you really want to do. He did that enough in his life. He hugged Sasuke and pulled him down.

No, Sasuke definitely didn't count as a best friend, more of a boyfriend.


	2. just want you to know

OK everyone, well I got a review like a LONG time ago from this whole lit thing so I guess I'm in danger of being taken down….whatever.

Anyway there are two places you can read my stories, my main place is deviantart .com/

And then the other place (that I'm still trying to understand) is .

Well that's it, so I suggest you guys try finding me there.

Though I do NOT post lemons on DA so all lemons are on adultfanfic.

Anywho, both websites are free but you HAVE to be 18 to go on adultfanfic (sorry younger fans, I was there once upon a time, I know how you feel)

So feel free to watch me there if not Thank you for following me this far :D

I LOVE all of you xoxoxo 3 :D

If I'm not taken down I will comeback here….someday (cue dramatic music)

Love you all and thank you SOOO much!


End file.
